De 'onii-sama' a Suiza
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Se ha decidido que Liechtenstein dejará de ser un país, y esto tiene a Suiza más preocupado que nunca. ¿Cómo afrontarán aquella situación?


Hola a todos/as!

Primero que nada, debo decir que este fanfic fue editado el día **8/08/2013.** Fue el primer fanfic de Hetalia que escribí, y también el primero de todos los que publiqué en esta página, así que le tengo mucho cariño.

Mi estilo narrativo ha cambiado bastante desde entonces, y es por eso que quise hacer una re-edición. Francamente, me sorprende que algunos fics míos hayan recibido tantos reviews siendo que en aquella época no tenía un estilo espectacular ni mucho menos, pero supongo que mis historias no estaban tan mal después de todo xD A ésta le hice varios retoques en cuanto a diálogos y acciones de los personajes, y espero haberlos hecho bien.

Por último, debo decir que me encantan estos dos. El SuizaXLiech es una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie, y sé que hay muchos otros fans que los aman también (es que son tan lindos y adorables *A*! -fangirlea-)

Espero que les guste :3

* * *

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Suiza aun no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. La conferencia del día anterior daba vueltas en su cabeza sin cesar.

* * *

—… _De esta manera, decretamos que Liechtenstein dejará de ser un país —sentenció Alemania._

—_¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Suiza, levantándose de su asiento._

—_Onii-sama, tranquilo —pidió Liechtenstein en voz baja._

—_¡No es posible! —continuó protestando sin escuchar a su hermana._

—_Suiza, toma asiento —pidió el alemán con una expresión aun más seria que de costumbre—. Tenemos que discutir otros asuntos todavía._

—_No es tan grave —dijo la muchacha en un nuevo intento por tranquilizarlo—, no te preocupes__…_

—_Es que… —musitó el joven suizo, justo antes de obedecer al alemán y sentarse otra vez— ¡No puedo aceptarlo! —alegó._

_—Pero qué cabeza dura —soltó Austria en un tono intencionalmente alto, para que Suiza pudiese escucharlo._

—_¡¿Qué dijiste?!_

—_¡Silencio! —profirió el alemán, comenzando a perder la paciencia— Bien —prosiguió—, como estaba diciendo —se aclaró la garganta—: Liechtenstein no cuenta con entidades básicas como un presidente y un ejército propio, y se halla muy desprotegida frente a cualquier amenaza externa. Y si le sumamos a esto el hecho de que es un paraíso fiscal…_

—_¿Y no existe otra manera de arreglar este asunto? —lo interrumpió el suizo— Quiero decir… ¡si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, lo haré sin importar el costo ni las consecuencias!_

—_Suiza, escucha: en las condiciones en las que se encuentra —explicó Alemania—, Liechtenstein no puede seguir siendo un país. Su economía es muy inestable últimamente, y tú no cuentas con los medios suficientes como para seguir manteniéndola._

_A Suiza se le creó un nudo en la garganta. Alemania tenía razón, no tenía argumentos para contradecirlo._

—_Puede que existan casos en los cuales se acepta que ciertos países dependan económicamente de otros —prosiguió el alemán—, como en el caso de Polonia, pero..._

—_¡Oye! —chilló Polonia— ¡Pero eso es porque soy demasiado _fashion_ como para ensuciarme las manos trabajando!_

—_¡DIJE "SILENCIO"! —bramó. Se llevó una mano a la frente y resopló— ¡Estamos en una conferencia, no en un estadio de fútbol! —se aclaró la garganta una vez más. Después de esto, se incorporó y apoyó ambas manos sobre el mesón de conferencias— Como decía, el problema radica en que tanto Liechtenstein como tú tienen severos problemas económicos y terminarán hundiéndose juntos si no hacemos algo al respecto. Esta es la única solución posible por el momento, pero eso no significa que vaya a ser así siempre —y pronunció estas últimas palabras con un tono mucho menos severo del que había estado utilizando hasta el momento—. Eso es todo— concluyó—. Dado que finalizamos con este tema, prosigamos con…_

_Una luz de esperanza se encendió dentro de Suiza. Alemania tenía razón: una medida como aquella no tenía por qué durar para siempre. Lo que tenía que hacer era __esforzarse para mejorar su economía, así Liechtenstein podría regresar a su lado._

—_Onii-sama, estaré bien —susurró la joven mientras le tomaba la mano por debajo del mesón_—_, no te preocupes —pidió una vez más._

—_Liechtenstein… —murmuró._

—_Estaré bien —repitió la chica, aunque no pudo evitar que sus grandes ojos se tornaran vidriosos._

_El suizo guardó silencio._

* * *

Suiza contemplaba el cielo de su habitación en la penumbra.

Incluso sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de revertir aquella situación, pensar en que Liechtenstein ya no seguiría siendo un país, y no solo eso, si no que también dejaría de vivir con él, lo atormentaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban viviendo juntos? Ya ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Para él, todo ese tiempo tan maravilloso que compartió junto a ella había sido eterno, pero la decisión final y casi unánime de los miembros de la conferencia europea lo habían devuelto a la realidad, recordándole que nada es para siempre… ni siquiera un país.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no conseguiría viajar al mundo de Morfeo por las buenas, pensó que sería buena idea tomar una taza de leche tibia.

Se levantó de su cama y salió por la puerta de su habitación hacia el largo pasillo. Pasó frente al cuarto de su hermana y, aunque quiso entrar, decidió pasar de largo. No podía despertarla por un simple capricho.

… ¿Incluso si no volvía a verla en meses?

Entró a la cocina, buscó una olla pequeña y vertió leche en el interior. Encendió el fogón del horno y, mientras esperaba a que se entibiara, revolvía de tanto en tanto el líquido con una cuchara. Mientras realizaba aquel movimiento tan monótono, pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría hacer algo por su hermana.

Al cabo de unos minutos la leche estaba lista. Tras habérsela servido en un tazón y agregado el chocolate en polvo, dio un sorbo y continuó con sus cavilaciones.

Lo que decía Alemania era cierto: Liechtenstein no podía ser considerada como un país en tales condiciones, pero… ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Que Liech acabaría desapareciendo como tantas otras naciones en el pasado?

Observó el reloj de pared y cayó en la cuenta de lo tarde que era. Dentro de unas cuantas horas debía trabajar, por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y que necesitaba dormir.

Tras haberse tomado el resto de leche chocolatada, limpió el tazón, lo secó y guardó en la despensa. Hecho esto, caminó de regreso a su cuarto.

Cuando pasó frente a la habitación de su hermana por segunda vez esa madrugada, no pudo evitar detenerse. Observó la puerta durante unos instantes, dubitativo, hasta que decidió entrar. Intentó ser lo más silencioso que se le hizo posible, pero la puerta crujió al abrirse. Suiza maldijo para sus adentros y se arrodilló junto a la cama de Liechtenstein.

La joven dormía profundamente. Suiza colocó suavemente una de sus manos sobre una de las mejillas de ella y notó que su rostro estaba algo húmedo, por lo que dedujo que Liechtenstein se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba.

Se sintió egoísta. Todo el tiempo pensó en lo triste que se sentiría si Liechtenstein se alejaba de él, pero nunca pensó en los sentimientos de ella. Liechtenstein también estaba sufriendo…

Observó su delicado perfil en la oscuridad, vagamente alumbrado por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

—Liechtenstein —suspiró, abatido—, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

Dicho esto, depositó un delicado beso sobre la frente de aquella chica.

Debía ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad frente a Liechtenstein. Debía ser fuerte por ella.

Se incorporó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, pero algo provocó que se detuviera.

—Onii-sama…

El joven se quedó de piedra.

Al parecer, ella tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño.

—Yo —prosiguió, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada—… tampoco quiero alejarme de ti.

Su hermano la observó, atónito, y notó que algo resbalaba por una de esas blancas mejillas.

—¡Liech! No llores, por favor —pidió Suiza, sobresaltado.

Ahora no solo sentía ese terrible desasosiego al ver a su hermana llorar, si no que también estaba colorado de la vergüenza. No esperaba que Liechtenstein lo fuera a escuchar.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —dijo, mirando a Suiza con los ojos humedecidos mientras una nueva lágrima aparecía—. Quería verte —y lo abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Ah! ¿Liech?

Liechtenstein hundió el rostro en el pecho de Suiza.

—Lo siento —sollozó—. Lo siento muchísimo…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó él, sobresaltado.

—Lo siento por no ser lo que esperabas. No soy un buen país, solo causo que siempre estés preocupado por mí —soltó un triste gemido—. Seguramente te he… decepcionado mucho.

—¡Liechtenstein, no digas eso!

—Lo… siento tanto…

El suizo pensó que no era justo que su querida Liech se sintiera culpable. El único que le había fallado a alguien era él, porque Liechenstein no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando. El sistema capitalista era impredecible e incontrolable y todas las naciones cruzaban los dedos a diario para que no les tocara sufrir una crisis económica, pero ellos tuvieron la mala suerte de caer en una.

—No te disculpes, Liech —pidió—. No tengo motivos para pensar que me defraudaste de alguna forma —tímidamente, correspondió el abrazo—. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance, así que no te preocupes: no estoy decepcionado de ti.

El joven hizo una pausa mientras trataba de reunir el valor necesario para pronunciar esas palabras que siempre quiso dedicarle a Liechtenstein, a aquella chica que ahora lo rodeaba con sus finos y delicados brazos.

—Te quiero mucho… y voy a estar siempre contigo.

Los grandes ojos de ella se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—Onii-sama…

Liechtenstein rodeó el cuello de Suiza con sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de él. Así, sus tímidos labios se encontraron en la penumbra.

Ella no era su hermana. Por más fraternal que pareciera su relación, en el fondo nunca se vieron el uno al otro como parientes. Suiza siempre la vio a ella como una mujer y, secretamente, siempre la había amado.

Cuando se separaron, Liechtenstein sonrió.

—Chocolate.

—¿Eh?

—Este beso sabía a chocolate.

El suizo se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

—Es que no podía dormir —se excusó— y me preparé un poco de leche.

Se produjo un breve silencio entre ambos.

—Por favor, no me dejes sola —pidió la chica.

—No te preocupes —le dedicó una tierna sonrisa—, no me iré.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Suiza despertó en una habitación que no era la suya. Tardó unos segundos en recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, y se ruborizó al evocar la imagen de Liechtenstein antes y después de besarla.

Entonces… notó que ella no se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Liechtenstein?

Nadie respondió.

—Oh, no…

El joven salió al pasillo en pijama. Llamó y buscó a Liech por toda la casa, pero allí dentro no había nadie más que él.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Miró el reloj de una mesa auxiliar. Eran las diez y media, ¡qué tarde!

Entonces, se le ocurrió llamar a una de las personas que más despreciaba, pero que parecía ser la única que podía ayudarlo…

—Bien, Austria, voy a hacerte una pregunta ¡y quiero que me respondas!

—¿Acaso eres idiota? —respondió el austriaco al otro lado del teléfono— Más te vale que se trate de algo import…

—¡Silencio! —lo interrumpió con brusquedad— ¡Quiero que me digas si sabes dónde está Liechtenstein! —exigió, y, para su sorpresa, Austria guardó silencio— ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¡Responde!

—Suiza —contestó tras haber hecho una pausa—… ella está en mi casa ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó— ¡¿Y por qué está contigo?! ¡¿Cuándo te la llevaste?!

—No me la he —comenzó diciendo, pero dejó su frase inicial a medias—… Mira, es complejo explicarlo por teléfono. Sería mejor si vinieras y lo conversáramos con calma, como personas civilizadas.

El suizo estuvo a punto de amenazarlo de muerte si no respondía sus preguntas en ese mismo instante, pero se lo pensó mejor y prefirió ceder en esta ocasión.

—Voy a tu casa en seguida —respondió— ¡Y si le hiciste algo a Liechtenstein, te mato! —y colgó el teléfono con brusquedad.

El trabajo podía esperar. Lo que más importaba en ese preciso instante era saber qué había pasado con Liechtenstein.

* * *

Suiza tardó poco tiempo en llegar a la casa de Austria, la cual era bastante grande y conservaba el estilo tradicional de las casonas europeas.

Tras haber llamado a la puerta, fue recibido por el mismo austriaco.

—Buenos días —saludó este.

—Dejemos las formalidades de lado, ¡quiero ver a Liechtenstein! —exigió el rubio.

—¿Quieres calmarte de una vez? —soltó, exasperado— Ella está dentro, esperándote.

—¿Qué? —musitó, sorprendido.

—Dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Suiza no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí Liechtenstein y por qué había salido sin avisar?

Austria lo condujo por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar. Cuando la joven los vio entrar, les sonrió dulcemente.

—Los dejaré solos —dijo el dueño de casa antes de marcharse.

Suiza tomó asiento frente a ella. Se creó un silencio incómodo entre ambos que duró unos pocos pero eternos segundos.

—Onii-sama —comenzó diciendo Liechtenstein—, perdóname por no haber dicho nada, pero he tomado una decisión —el suizo la observó en silencio, expectante—: He decidido que viviré con el señor Austria de ahora en adelante.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo voy a matar! —exclamó el mayor— ¡¿Con qué te sobornó para que aceptaras vivir con él?! —la interrogó— ¡¿Te hizo algo?! ¡¿Te amenazó?!

—¡No! —sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado— ¡Por favor, escúchame!

El joven guardó silencio otra vez, intentando controlarse.

—Ya está decidido —prosiguió Liechtenstein—. El señor Austria asumió la custodia parcial de mi nación, por lo cual viviré aquí de ahora en adelante —explicó—. Por favor, no pienses que lo hago por ti. La verdad es que lo hice porque —hizo una pausa—… aquí tengo la posibilidad de convertirme en un principado y no desaparecer. No quiero que me ocurra lo mismo que al señor Prusia.

Suiza recordó a Prusia, esa nación que desapareció silenciosamente tras haber sido traicionada por todos. Nunca se llevó particularmente bien con él a pesar de que compartían raíces, pero Suiza no era capaz de desearle ese mismo destino a nadie más, y mucho menos a su querida Liech.

En ese momento, el joven pensó que le gustaría mantenerla a su lado para siempre… y no dejarla ir jamás.

—Tú ya tienes que hacerte cargo de tus propios gastos —acotó ella— y solo te generará problemas tener que mantener a otra nación, así que no es correcto que yo continúe dependiendo de ti. Quiero que prosperes como el grandioso país que eres. No soy una niña, y tampoco puedo pedirte que te sacrifiques de esa manera por mí. Tu gente necesita tu ayuda más que yo —lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo tomó de la mano—. No te preocupes por mí, sabré salir adelante —aseguró con una sonrisa.

Era cierto. Liechtenstein no era una niña pequeña y lo sabía, pero su necesidad de protegerla era tan grande que tendía a olvidarlo. Su querida Liechtenstein era una joven inteligente y centrada, y él debía respetar su decisión.

—Te extrañaré.

—Yo también te extrañaré, onii-sama.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda —aseguró.

Dudó por un instante, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano que Liechtenstein tenía libre. Así, quedaron tomados de ambas manos.

—Austria no me agrada en lo absoluto, pero si es el único que puede ayudarte en este momento, no puedo negarme.

—Gracias —suspiró—. Gracias por todo, onii-sama. Me alegra que lo hayas entendido.

Tras observarse en silencio mutuamente, se acercaron con timidez y se abrazaron.

Tanto a Suiza como a Liechtenstein les dolía tener que separarse, pero era lo mejor. Además, ambos sabían que aquello no duraría para siempre, y mientras una pequeña llama de esperanza brillara en el interior de cada uno, todo iba a estar bien. Ahora debían esforzarse para salir adelante, cada uno por su lado.

Cuando sintieron pasos acercándose al salón, se separaron rápidamente. Eran demasiado tímidos como para ser capaces de mostrarse afectuosos frente a un tercero.

Austria se detuvo en el arco que separaba el salón del pasillo principal y comunicó:

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero la señorita Liechtenstein y yo debemos hacer el papeleo correspondiente a su traslado.

—Oh, es verdad. Lo siento, onii-sama, pero el señor Austria y yo tenemos que organizar muchas cosas de ahora en adelante.

—Sí, yo ya me iba —mintió Suiza.

—Señor Austria, ¿me permite acompañar a onii-sama… quiero decir, al señor Suiza, hasta la puerta?

—Claro, anda —respondió él.

—Muchas gracias— hizo una reverencia y llevó al suizo de la mano hacia la salida.

Cuando se encontraban bajo el marco de la puerta, Liechtenstein lo abrazó otra vez.

—Mañana nos veremos de nuevo —anunció ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Debo traer algunas de mis cosas —explicó—. Hoy solo traje lo básico.

—Ya veo…

Suiza la rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició el cabello.

—Que tengas mucha suerte —le deseó la chica.

—El que debería decir eso soy yo, aunque estoy seguro de que serás un maravilloso principado —sonrió.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para que onii-sama esté orgulloso de mí.

El suizo se separó de ella unos centímetros, la tomó por los hombros y le dijo:

—Quiero pedirte un favor, Liechtenstein.

—Te escucho.

—No me digas más onii-sama.

—¿Eh? —musitó, desconcertada— Pero…

—Yo ya no soy tu onii-sama, ¿entendiste?

La chica lo observó, sorprendida.

—¡No, no me malinterpretes! —pidió, avergonzado, y después de unos cuantos balbuceos, Liechtenstein consiguió comprender a qué quería llegar:

—¿Después de lo que sucedió anoche no consideras correcto que te llame onii-sama?

—S-sí, eso es —asintió con timidez, comenzando a sonrojarse.

—¿Entonces debería llamarte Suiza? —el chico asintió por segunda vez, y ella soltó una risita— De acuerdo.

En ese momento, el corazón del mayor comenzó a latir con fuerza. Si Liechtenstein dejaba de llamarlo "onii-sama", eso quería decir que ellos ya no eran hermanos postizos, si no que eran…

—B-Bueno —comenzó a decir tras haber bajado las manos—, comprenderás que, ahora que me llamarás por mi nombre, es porque —tragó saliva— a-algo ha cambiado entre nosotros.

Y, mientras se debatía interiormente por decidir cuál era la manera más adecuada de pedirle a Liechtenstein que fuera su novia, ella tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos y pidió:

—No te esfuerces de más, Suiza. Ya podrás pedírmelo en otro momento, cuando te sientas preparado.

Habiendo dicho esto, depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. El suizo ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar.

—Te quiero mucho —dijo Liechtenstein tras haberse separado de él—, y siempre voy a quererte.

—Y yo a ti también —pronunció él, casi en un suspiro. Sentía como si sus pies fueran a despegarse del piso en cualquier momento.

Tras haberse despedido de ella y alejado unos cuantos pasos de la casa de Austria, echó una mirada por encima del hombro. Liechtenstein le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y giró sobre sí misma para entrar nuevamente al que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante.

—¡Liechtenstein! —la llamó el suizo. La muchacha se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo— ¡Te lo pediré mañana! —y él pudo observar cómo la joven reía una vez más.

Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Sí, mañana se lo pediría.

Y, después de eso, ya no la sentiría tan lejana.


End file.
